


The Intruder: Mother And Daughter Death

by orphan_account



Category: Child - Fandom, Dark Sexual Content - Fandom, Macabre - Fandom, Necrophilia - Fandom, Snuff - Fandom, Taboo - Fandom, Young - Fandom, murder - Fandom, rape - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Begging, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Loss, Child Murder, Choking, Creampie, Dark Fantasy, Death, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Doggy Style, Drugging, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucked Up, Hardcore, Head Injury, Hymen, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Killing, Little Girl - Freeform, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Macabre, Manipulation, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pedophilia, Please Don't Kill Me, Power Play, Pregnant Sex, Prolonged Death, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarf Kink, Screaming, Serial Killers, Sex, Snuff, Stalking, Strangers, Strangulation, Suffering, Taboo, Torture, Twisted, Ultra Hardcore, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Young, anal child rape, anal rape, arranging dead bodies, balls deep in little girl pussy, breaking em in, child rape, child rape and creampie, child rapist, family murder, fucking dead pussy, killer POV, mother and daughter kill, mother and daughter rape, murdered mother, oozing come, park rape, pregnant rape, savage - Freeform, stick in dead pussy, tight ass, tight pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looking to have some late night fun, The Intruder hides in the park, coming out when he sees a pregnant woman and her little girl out for a walk. Hardcore rape, child rape and murder, mother rape and murder, multiple creampies and the lewd arrangement of mother and daughter corpses.





	The Intruder: Mother And Daughter Death

People don’t really know anything about monsters.

They think it’s all about the thrill of the chase and the satisfaction in the kill. Writers and filmmakers make their livelihoods selling you on lies and pomp and circumstance. The reality is that being a monster is not that much different from being any regular Joe. You get up in the morning, breath smelling like a homeless man’s ass, bladder ready to bust, you brush your teeth, take a shower, grumble at the latest bullshit going on in the world. To the outside world, you are no different from any other down on their luck smuck trying to make ends meet.

Then, regardless of where you are or what you’re doing, the thoughts start to wander through your mind, like a deer jumping across a lane on some late night, the dark thing that separates you from the rest of them. The happy, dopey Starbucks's loving horde. Sometimes, you have just instant before you know the thought will hit you, blind you, tear you away from the normal world and into one of your own making. A place where anything is possible. Any heinous, twisted, incredible thing could be imagined, savored and finally, if you wanted it to be, let loose in the world.

My left ankle gives a faint twinge of protest as I shift my weight behind the bush I have been hiding in for the past three hours. The park is almost deserted at this time of the evening. I have been here on many different occasions. I knew every bend in the trail, every place that a dog might hike his leg to piss or bend to take a dump. I knew who came here most often, knew their daily routines. People are actually very boring creatures when you watch them as much as I do. That’s not to say they don’t have their redeeming features. Over time, I have found ways to make my dreary, miserable time that I have here actually enjoyable.

I hear the sound of giggling up ahead on the path and I part the leaves a tad, pulling my ski mask over my face as I do so. A tall, blonde headed pregnant woman is holding hands with a little girl of about eight or so years of age. She is a pretty, dainty little thing, all blonde hair and smiles and twirling abound in her purple dress. I imagine that her mother had had quite a battle getting her out the door, no doubt saying that a princess dress was not something you wore out at the park. But then, with a sigh, she relented, more concerned about getting on with the schedule she had made then how easy it would be for a man to tug up the thin fabric and plunge himself balls deep in some young pussy.

I let the pair get past me and further along the trail before I crept out from the bowels of the bush. My footsteps were soundless as I stalked them down the trail. Years ago I acquired the talent of hunting other human beings on the battlefield. People called me a hero then. They thought the lives of other men from another country, another way of life, had so much less value than their own. I was a serial killer. I had nursed a hard on while impaling another young man with my bayonet for the first time. Yet the world was none the wiser, keeping up the pretense that the boys who came home were doing God’s work. That it was destiny that made men die in their own shit, covered in flies and sores and crying out for the end.

The mother and daughter don’t see me as I sneak up the path behind them, barely notices when I am just a few steps behind. My hand darts out, placing the cloth covered in chloroform over the little girl’s mouth. My other hand is holding a small pocket knife.

The mother screams. It's a loud, long, infuriatingly long scream, as if she had greater lung capacity than any normal human should have. Her eyes go from me to the tiny body crumpled on the ground. I glanced at her fat belly, she must have been about eight months along. I imagine she was torn between fighting me off or running into the darkness to protect her little one in the oven. The fact that she would even consider running was, I’m sure, something she would cry about her fancy therapist later on. If she ever got the chance.

“Don’t hurt her. Don’t hurt her. Please.” The woman sobbed, her body half falling to the ground, but I stepped in front of the little girl, keeping her away.

“Over there.” I gesture over to a spot behind the nearest bush. I lean down and pick the child up in my arms, annoyed with the high pitched squeal that came from the mother as I moved past her into the darkness. She would have followed me through a ring of fire or a bunch of broken glass if it meant not letting her daughter out of her sight. Having seen the worst in mankind, I found the simple act of sentimentality annoying.

The next couple of minutes happened in a well practiced blur of movement, with one arm I through the little girl to the ground and with the other I grabbed the mother by the hair and pushed her down onto her stomach, with me landing on top of her.

“No. No. No. Please, you don’t have to do this,” she screamed, hands flailing around in the leaves, searching for some kind of weapon her hands never found.

I put all my weight on top of her, reaching into my pocket and returning the knife, pulling out a long red scarf instead. I wrapped it around the mother’s throat and then yanked down her thin jogging pants. Her rounded ass looked fucking good in the pale lamp light. I pulled up her top, too, just so I could get a few good feels of those giant pregnancy tittes. Pregnant women weren’t really my thing, but this bitch did have her charms.

She let out a high pitched wail that I quickly cut off by tightening the scarf around her throat. Her belly was so damn big that she wasn’t flat against the ground, but raised up a bit, her butt high in the air. I let her struggle a bit, cutting off all her air, then I relaxed the cord a second before I rubbed my hard cock against her fat pussy lips. She screams again, making me again cut off her air. I put the wide head in her pussy folds, she yelled again, so I cut her off.

“Shut up you stupid cunt. You're already dead and just don’t know it yet,” I growl, thrusting my dick all the way into her up to my balls. I started fucking her at furious pace, my balls roughly smacking the hell out of her pregnant cunt. Her muffled moans and cries mingled with my loud groans as I enjoyed that tight as hell snatch, walls clenched so tight on my cock it almost hurt. I felt the urge of wanting to bust a nut in her come over me just a few thrusts, but I held out, taking turns tightening and loosening the scarf around her throat. I let her know that her pussy and life were mine and mine alone now. A couple of times I reached down and touched her the wide expanse of her belly, enjoying feeling the little baby inside kick me through the skin, as if he too realized I was raping and killing his Mamma before he could even be born.

The fucking went on for a while, enough for the woman to be close to unconscious by the time I feel the deeper hunger for young pussy come over me. I tighten my hold on the scarf, crushing the mother’s windpipe. She came alive instantly, her whole body thrashing around in the dirt and leaves, knowing that this was her only chance to save the lives of both herself and her two children. She would fail, of course, as most of us did. She would die alone, nobody caring or holding her hand and only knowing once she was long gone. Just like the rest of us. There was nothing special about her, in this, her death. The news would cover it for about five seconds in the grand scheme of things and her husband would mourn for a respectable amount of time before going balls deep in some new pussy.

“Just give it up and die, bitch. That’s it. Fuck, yeah.” I felt the orgasm building as the woman relaxed against me, her heart finally giving up its struggle to continue beating. Her eyes fluttered for just a minute, her hand reaching out for her daughter as I filled her pussy with every drop of my come. She closed her eyes as I gave a few more deep thrusts, riding out the rest of my climax on her corpse.

When I was finished, I sat back to enjoy my work. The woman’s legs and arms were extended on the ground like a squashed cockroach, her pussy oozing out my thick cum. I walked around and found a large branch, breaking off the various branches until it was just a thick, long stick. I knelt down, eyeing the woman’s cunt in the lamplight. Slowly, I worked the large, pointed end into the tight hole. I pushed deeper and deeper until her pussy was stretched impossibly wide, more like she was giving birth then being fucked. I sighed, my cock growing hard again.

I dragged the child further into the light and entertained myself by stripping off her clothing and admiring her naked form in the light. Girls this age are an acquired taste, for sure. A beautiful, curvy woman with bouncy tits and a large bottom will always be my go to. But, through my work, I have come to appreciate the youth and delicacy involved in partaking of little ones.

There is a soft gasp, and I realize that the child is coming awake. I waste no time, grabbing her by the head and forcing her onto her belly. One of the last things she experiences in life is me trying to cram my cock into her virgin cunt. The going is slow, made all the more difficult by her tough ass hymen and her thrashing around wildly. I grunted, pushing down harder with my hips, trying to at least get the head of my manhood into her.

“Mommy! I want my Mommy. No. No. No.” The girl was screaming the words as I wrapped the red scarf around her throat, the same red fabric that had just moments before snuffed out her mother’s life.

“Take that dick just a bit deeper, bitch. Be a good whore for me,” I tell her, managing to break open her hymen and push my head in. God. It felt so tight. She gave another scream as I kept on pushing until I felt her walls press in on my cock, her grip on me so tight it took all I could do not to bust a nut in her right then and there.

I kept things slow at first, taking my time stretching out the girl’s cunt, getting her used to things before I tightened the scarf around her neck, cutting off her air and enjoying watching her squirm beneath me. I would fuck her hard for a while, squeezing her throat shut while I rode her. Then I would let the scarf slacken as I slowed down my thrusts, making sure I let her have enough air to keep the fun going.

“That’s it, fuck that cock like a good girl. Like a good whore like your dead ass Mamma,” I whisper in her ear, licking and sucking on her neck.

When I feel things escalating past the point of no return, I turn my attention to the girl’s asshole. It takes a hell of a lot of pushing and sweating and bashing her head upon the ground to stun her a little bit so she’ll shut the fuck up, but I manage to go balls deep in that wonderful, minuscule hole. God. A little girl can take a lot up the ass. It has to be seen to be believed. Going balls deep in child as is one of those things that every man should try before he dies. I should know. Look at me.

Unable to hold back my orgasm anymore, I thrust deep into the girl’s pussy, savagely pounding away on her until I feel that glorious release. My hands tighten on the scarf, making sure her windpipe in crushed as I feel my balls emptying into her pussy. She gives a groan, her bodies last ditch effort to protest being raped and killed off at the same time. Then she’s as still beneath me as any doll.

I sigh, getting to my feet.

It only takes a couple of minutes to arrange the bodies the way that I want them, the little girl laying with her legs spread open wide, her mother's head laying in such a way that her mouth is wide open on her daughter’s defiled pussy, as if wanting to suck out the cum of the man who had taken their lives. The long branch is still sticking out of Mommy's come oozing snatch, which I feel adds a certain debauched flair to the whole spectacle.

You see, the thing about monsters is were are just like you. We talk the same way you do. We have hopes and dreams and desires and fears. We eat meals, dream dreams. We know what it means to wait. But, unlike you, we know the beauty in the suffering. The immortality found on in years and years of making people hurt. You pop a baby out your cunt, people think you’re a goddess. But I’ve made more changes to anyone’s life than any bitch who had some cum shot up her snatch ever did. My shit is forever.


End file.
